fate sword that severs evil
by michelous
Summary: what if shiro is forced to leave the clocktower what if he lost everything post ubw good end shiro as kuro shiro x al early on shiro x saber x rin x al later limes in this version lemons in offsite version
1. prolouge

Prologue 1 white to black

Shirou pov

It started after the war Rin and I practiced magic and getting our English down day after day for 2 years. While saber helped with the English and sword training while I took some of the magical burden off rin by keeping saber full of my personal mana Rin would also help on some nights as well if you know what I mean. I would say I am about a forth of the way able to fight at archer's level. By the time we left I was one third of the way there and my English was pretty passable with some rune spells Kiritsugu found to help himself, I forced my English good enough to pass most Standard English tests.

Saber went as Rin's familiar I went as her apprentice before going we made sure to clean up lose ends with Sakura and Zouken. We purged all the crest worms and stated on the tainted grail shards from Sakura's body to completely fix Sakura we would have to completely cleanse the grail and she would need therapy. We gave Zouken the Excalibur treatment it was the only way to kill him completely since he was little better than a dead apostle. I had been working skills archer thought of first being trying to make his style less suicidal and a begun working on trying to combine and improve the swords in my reality marble with continued practice one day I could even trace things other than swords.

It wasn't long before due to racism and noise complaints we moved out of the dorm and into a house we rented not far outside the clock tower we also had one of Kiritsugu's cars over. Saber was the one we had licensed to drive the car since her riding skill made it no problem for her on her drivers license we decided saber would again be called Altria Pendragon legally. Before leaving I had Raiga Fujimura set up saber with a legal identity (From this point on saber will be called Altria). The plan for the long run was to have saber transferred to a puppet body so she could live a normal life.

The clock tower is located in British Museum most of the major facilities are under the museum not the tower. There rin started to study under the Department of Mineralogy where she met her great rival Luviagelita Edelfelt. Luvia's family was much like the Tohsakas but did not gain the fame by because they weren't located in a city of the war or had ties to the church. The Edelfelt family was even bitterer that Rin's grandmother was Luvia's great aunt that betrayed the Edelfelt family and gave their magecraft to Rin's family. Altria and I joined the enforcers and hunted vampires and rouge mages for the association when they were short on man power. Life was pretty good till that fateful day.

One day during a hunt I felt something may have been guiding my fate that day in hindsight I should have heeded that warning and not gone hunting that day. The mission was in new Orleans LA USA the city was very close in layline structure to Fuyuki at first we thought the mission was routine magus hunt but it was much worse the Americans were doing there own grail war but they did many thing wrong in the place of saber class there was avenger class. For their berserker was Jack the Ripper who turned out to be a little girl left alone by her prostitute mother. For lancer there was Vlad Dracula his very legend gave him the power to take on the vampire form and powers from the novel by Bram stoker. For rider a girl from a magus family summoned the rider on the green horse the horseman of pestilence the horseman was more a disease cloud than a physical being and the very thing that alerted the clock tower of the war. Caster was homer the blind story teller he played no real role in the war mostly he indulged in pleasures of the city until his master was killed while caster was off with lose women and drinks. Assassin was a nameless follower of the original assassin Hassan-i Sabbah the group that summoned her made an attack on the man that started the war and summoned a servant from our last war. He summoned archer and my most hated servant archer Gilgamesh being summoned to another war purged Gil of his memories from the 4th and 5th wars I ended up having to take him out the same way the problem has I didn't notice another enforcer in the area when I used unlimited blade works he was on death's door so I thought myself safe I didn't expect the clock tower would send someone that could extract memories. When we got back I got slapped was a sealing designation and was forced to flee. Before fleeing Zelretch told me of another magic school the clock tower couldn't touch Miskatonic University located in Arkham, Massachusetts. Before heading there I had to disappear, Altria, Rin and I devised a plan we would merge archer with a puppet body and have him use kill himself in the false body using a command seal while I head to Miskatonic University and make myself a new life Raiga already had a new identity for me Kurou Daijūji.

I grew my hair out and dyed it black from the white it had turned from training. Unfortunately for me I spend most of mine and Kiritsugu's savings on the puppet body and paying for tuition at Miskatonic I only had enough for little more than a year at school. So I decided to try and get ahead in school by breaking into the forbidden section of the library but one of the teachers caught me and I was forced to fight him off thus getting my next major scar if not for Avalon inside me I might have died from that fight. So I decided to leave I took on 2 major new. I opened a detective office in Arkham and did odd jobs of cooking, construction and repair on the side. That was until the most powerful girl in Arkham came to my office for a job and I met that girl.

The war I am taking about is an altered version of fate/strange fake

Saber and rin will be back much later in the story I am still working on deciding if rin and saber will get a dues machine saber will compare the monster caster summoned in fate zero to a monster set to show up later in this fic

I will make update as I make progress in my replay of the demonbane game I am still considering if to add ruri to shirou's harem

Shirou will say Nya seems familiar to him and compare al to rin and illya

Like illya body with rin's tsundere personality I might say Azrad used one of the 5 magics to make al


	2. prolouge 2

Camelot the shining kingdom

This prologue 2 it is about saber [**Altria]** and Rin after Shirou goes away

**Altria pov**

It has been 2 years since Shirou left Rin and I have sleep together in the same bed since from the day Shirou left. Shirou left Rin and I in charge of kiritsugu's Swiss bank account with the condition Rin can't use the money on jewels at all. Our first major expenditure was on a perfect puppet body for me that mimicked my body before my death it includes the perfect dragon core, my own circuits and fully functional reproductive system so the day I did return to Shirou I could have his children. Raiga had refused to tell use Shirou's new identity and even if he knew it he had no idea where Shirou currently is living it is best if we don't know so the clock tower couldn't question us of his location. When Rin and I withdrew the money from the account the bank asked us if we wanted the contents of Kiritsugu's safety deposit box, it contained the nature touched remains of Rhongomiant, Carnwennan, and pieces of one of my broken shields, I touched the weapons, restored them to their former glory and stored them in the same space I keep Excalibur. The best feature of my new body is the fact I am able to generate my own prana with the stats of my servant body with Rin as my master I can't use the blessings of Avalon till Shirou at least returns to my presence but I can heal on my own at a normal magus rate.

Rin and I just moved back into an apartment in Fuyuki after she failed to fully master the 2nd magic as well as investigate another possible grail war. This grail war was on the digital plan with several super computers stored within a building in Fuyuki city. The computers used data from crystals store on the moon and pieces of the grail from the 4th grail that were purchased from Zouken to try and recreate the grail into the world through multiple simulations of the grail war summoned at least 18 different servants and simulations of Rin, Shinji and Saruka as well as many people we heard of and met throughout Shirou, Rin and my journeys. The program almost created a true untainted grail. We brought a hacker with use to remove the data and I used Rhongomiant to destroy the computers and the building after we scared everyone out of it. As soon as we left Zelretch teleported to our location and brought use to London for an important project that need myself and maybe Rin to help complete an important project the save the multiverse itself. The project was to stop a sealing designee that had mostly been contained but would become a treat to the multiverse in the near future called Master Therion a man he could gain access to a superior form of the 2nd magic than even Zelretch himself due to his lineage.

The project was called the Camelot project it had backing from the clock tower, Hogwarts, Atlas Academy, Sea of Estray, as well as a few other magic schools throughout Europe, Africa and Asia as well as a few billionaires willing to help. The project was to create a giant metal human like construct called Camelot. Zelretch told us it is a magical robot no a mechanical god or dues machine with the power of all the knight of the roundtable itself our data as well and weapons would be integrated into its body as well as weapons related to the other knights that is were the data was needed it would be used to merge my former knights' spirits and weapons into the dues machine and use to artificial grail as part of its power source the 2nd and 3rd power sources were the Kaleidosticks ruby and Sapphire would supply it would near infinite mana. It would be done in 5 months and in that time would meet Shirou once again. Though the 5 months my teacher waver continued to teach us about the dues machine and used test pilots I would be in charge of the controls while Rin would operate the weapons systems and magical attacks. We also were informed about Shirou's journeys and were he was supposed to finish his magical schooling as well as our enemies. They were known as black log a group of rouge magi who protected Master Therion and rebuked the magus association's many attempts to stop him among this organization was Dr Herbert West an alchemist that specialized in building giant robots and reanimation of the dead using alchemy and robotics. The other members were the generals called the Anticross 7 power magi who wielded grimoires and dues machina of their own. Clock Tower spies within Black Lodge revealed a plan called project c at plan to bring forth Cthulhu the true evil god not the pale copy the caster from the 4th grail war summoned. This monster wouldn't go down to a single swipe of Excalibur like that one. 4 months had passed and Camelot was complete we were heading to the city of in a ship build by our sponsors called round table what an ironic name. it would be a month long voyage and when we arrive we would see Shirou again both Rin and I would huge him when we see him and if we got the chance each take our turns in bed with him. Through out our journey we continued to trained both of use had completing mastered all of Camelot's functions and weapons.

The city was under siege the forces of black lodge with the god itself under their control. We saw the 2 dues machina clashing with spells and attacks that would even put Gilgamesh to shame both robots clashed with all their might with no clear victor.

Suddenly 6 other dues machina ambushed the other 2 from the reactions of the dark dues machina it was a betrayal if we could reach the battle in time we would save try and stop the 6 from destroying the spent the lighter dues machina who was revealed to be Shirou or kuro was he was now call. The 6 lets loss their beams and destroyed the darker dues machina killing the pilots inside. Then the 6 lets loose their blasts on Shirou's dues machina but he was saved by a shield and but his dues machina wouldn't be able to fight for a long while. The dues machina teleported away after the other 6 left for unknown reasons. Rin used her training to follow shirou's dues machina back to it hanger. We saw a man with long black hair that we took at good look at and recognized as Shirou come out of the cockpit with tears in his eyes, holding al book in his arms saying Al. Rin and I went over to comfort him and ask what happened.

He then said it all started one night after he helped fix a church and he met a girl that reminded him of illya.

The next chapter is going to be Shirou telling of his adventures up to him reuniting with Saber and Rin


	3. infopreview

i am planning my next fic it will be a naruto x avatar/legend of korra crossover

main pairing naruko x haku

the working title is 2 avatars i will go into full details in prolouge

there will be 5 main elements over 4 elements the hybrid styles

naruko and haku will both be avatars one will be the light one will be the dark avatar but they will be both good

having both vatu and rava splits korra's soul after her death and the legend of korra world will become the naruto world

this will become my main fic prolouge christmas day

my main schedule will be 2 avatars christmas day

the week after sage devil

after that more of 2 avatars

queen of games

then 2 avatars again

the other main fics will be up for adoption if anyone wants to adopt them if not i will write when i have time


End file.
